


Post-It Poetry

by Eriakit



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriakit/pseuds/Eriakit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monroe is really just a giant, fluffy teddybear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-It Poetry

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me. It was Valentines. I was bored. My mother dared me to write up a poem in two minutes or less. I like The Tyger.
> 
> ...There's no excuse for this. I'm sorry.
> 
> So, first Grimm fic. First fic posted to AO3. First drabble. If you throw food at me, please, anything but potatoes. They hurt.

____________________________________________________

Nick has made one, just one, romantic gesture in the ten plus months since they got together. He wrote Monroe a poem. For Valentines. It read as follows:

Oh, your eyes burn so bright,  
In the dark, moonlit night,  
What immortal hand made thee,  
With your gorgeous symmetry?

It was written on a Post-It note. Just a random, orange post-it, probably from Nick’s desk. It was obviously a spoof of The Tyger. It really didn’t make up for Nick missing Monroe’s specially prepared dinner.

Monroe turned to mush the second he saw it. He didn't stop grinning for a week.

~Fin

____________________________________________________


End file.
